Escape!
by Artemis1292
Summary: not written for Ella Enchanted originally, just reminded me of something Ella would do :D read and rate! c2007


Disclaimer: do not own ella enchanted

Summary: written during Creative writing, was not written for ella enchanted, just reminded me of it :)

'Click, click, click,' the tapping of the headmistress's shoes echoed throughout the long corridor. Her long gown swished impatiently with each stride she took. The candles that illuminated the hall flickered continuously in their battle against the shadows that threatened to shower the place in blackness. As the sounds of the headmistress faded away two figures, concealed in the darkness that the flames could not brighten, gave a sigh of relief. One of the two stood tentatively to make sure that the ominous figure was gone. Long, dark hair hung down from what was once an elegant upsweep. Sparkling silver-grey eyes shone with mischief as they peeked from the shadows. A young girl, perhaps of 16 years, stepped from the small alcove and into the hallway. Another girl of about the same age followed her. The second girl had long, golden hair that hung in soft ringlets far past her shoulders and bounced slightly as she walked. Her eyes were brilliant emerald and reflected the quivering flames that danced on the cold, stone walls. Both girls darted along the walls, before diving for cover again, this time taking refuge behind a large pink and black shrub. One of the lower mistress' passed, completely oblivious to the two figures crouched mere feet away. The two once again began moving as the mistress rounded a corner. They sped up slightly as their destination came into view at the end of the long corridor. The dark-haired girl pulled the hem of her dress up to her knees so that she could move faster. The blond behind her followed her example. They both skidded to a stop in front of a large tapestry portraying a battle between some knight and a blue dragon. As the sound of a bell, signaling the end of a class, rang throughout the corridor, the two miscreants dove through the tapestry.

Instead of hitting a giant block of stone, which one would expect after diving into a tapestry that was hung on a solid stonewall; the pair of girls landed in a tunnel, or rather the entrance to a tunnel. Both girls grinned and smothered their giggles as best they could as they imagined the look on the headmistress's face had she seen their mad rush down the hall. After their silent laughter had abided, and the noise of their peers faded away, the two stood and began their preparations. The two girls had been planning this escape for quite awhile, almost since they had arrived at the institution the previous year. The discovery of the many secret passages in the ancient building, and their friendliness with the servants only aided in their plotting. From the moment they had first arrived, the two had been causing havoc and defying the mistresses. Now it was time for the final act. The two elegant gowns were carelessly shoved into a corner of the tunnel as the girls stood, now clad in more appropriate traveling clothes. Their new attire consisted of a pair of trousers, a somewhat loose shirt and tunic, and a pair of leather boots. Both girls had a sword. The blond also carried a bow while the brunette had a pair of long knives. Each girl carried a sack filled with food and other various items they might need along the way. They were almost ready to set out.

The pair hurried along the damp passageway, their timing needed to be exact. As they neared the end of the tunnel, the space began to grow lighter. Finally they came to the end. The dark haired girl exited first, cautiously easing her way out of the small space concealed by ancient vines. Her companion followed her, and they crept along the old wall in the direction of the stables.

The two girls slipped into the warm building that had often been their hideout. It smelled of sweet hay and pinewood in the stables and the two took a moment to inhale the scent before hurrying to the back where the tack and equipment was kept. The two set down their bags and weapons before grabbing their saddles, bridles, and other things they would need for their journey. The dark haired girl headed towards her horse's stall. She carried a saddle crafted from the finest leather and dyed a rich walnut brown. It was decorated with exquisite stampings and inlaid with mithrill. Her bridle was fashioned in the same way. The girl strode quickly to her stall and immediately began to tack her horse up. Her horse was a gleaming bronze stallion of the best pedigree. He had been a gift to her for her 12th birthday, and she had raised him from a colt. While she was busy with her horse, the other girl was getting her own ready. This girl's saddle was also crafted from the finest leather. It too was decorated with stamps, but in place of mithril, it was inlaid with gold. The leather on both the bridle and saddle had been dyed a dark brown, almost black. This girl's horse was a honey palomino palfrey, of equal breeding to her companion's. The girls finished their tasks, and after leaving a few surprises for some particular persons, they quietly led their mounts out of the stable and into the back yard. The dark haired girl snickered as she saw the passing shadows of their peers who were apparently in dance class. Both girls loosely tied their horses to a tall elm before starting the organization of their final prank.

The dark haired girl, who was much more daring and adventures than her friend, scaled the wall at the entrance of the institution. She then hoisted up a large bucket filled with a vile looking, sticky substance. After placing the pail in a secure place and attaching some strong threads to various locations, she hopped down.

While the dark haired girl was more adventurous, the blond held the wit. She was very clever and had orchestrated the more detailed areas of their plans. During this time she had been mixing a rather potent and permanent solution to improve on the sign that currently stated, "Mistress Laurence's Academy For Young Ladies."

Nearly invisible strings were placed at different points all along the yard and surrounding paths and doorways. Spiders and other creatures were placed in the windows and in some of the sitting areas. After about ten minutes of setting up pranks, the two were finally finished, and they both hurried towards their steeds.

Whirling their horses, the girls set them into a light canter and headed towards the woods that bordered the Academy on two sides. They had just reached the safety of the trees, when the shrieks of their former peers reached their ears. Both grinned and attempted to smother the laughter that was bubbling inside. They waited a moment more, listening in satisfaction to the screams of their former classmates and mistresses, before turning back to the forest and melting into the shadows.


End file.
